Not Alone,Never Alone
by ginqueen
Summary: [ONE SHOT]uhum another story! yippy but okay:gingers life is horrible! he eats her food he has a roof in her home,and trains in her gravity room,but what if! She Just Had Enough,And decides to play a game? Read And Find out!


my life was horrible,i thought when i invited him in ,that everything would be okay,at first everything **Was** okay,but then it started to get out off hand,he started changing my will ,my feelings towards him,my desire..., i was alone he wasnt my friend..never...

and it happend again,this day at capsule corps..

as he came in he looked at me with those cold eyes saying that i was worthless to him,that i was nothing even if i was the same as him,he finded me a weakling,then he began to speak.

"woman the gravity room is broken"

i growled at him,he instead smirked,and drew closer to me putting his mouth next to my ear

"Fix it!"

he said those words in my ear wich made me gag, he was testing me ,tempting me to go over the top..

gods i hated him so much!

"ill do it tomorrow, its night now.."

i said back,he smirked even wider,and pushed me from my chair.

"youl do it now woman,not tomorrow''

i was so angry,that i started talking to him but not normal no! i was going to get him back,with playing a game,and in return he would fear me,fear me from breaking his temper to the top,he would fall infront begging me to stop,oh yes i would love that surely.

i got up from the ground and i walked into the darkness and slightly turned around half way i stoped,i was standing half in the darkness, my eye who wasnt in the darkness was looking rather pleased by his strange look.

"what are you doing woman? why in the darkness?"

i smilled ,he had me there.

"you like the darkness dont you vegeta?"

That suprised him completely,he took a step back,i grinned, he was getting affraid.

but he kept his pride,as always,i was unpleased by that..

"what are you talking about woman,be normal your making no sense!"

he said,it was time to show him what i had.

"vegeta ive hated you when you changed,i want you to die, by him, by the one who overpowerd you,that you gave in that he was stronger,stronger then you"

i wishped in the darkness smirking this time,he had a shocked expresion on his face,then his face turned to anger as he approaced me,and grabt me by my arm.

"you bitch dont you dare go any further or ill kill you"

i smilled as he saw that,he grew more angryer,and grabt my other arm he pushed my face to his very close,i could feel his breathing,his breathing wasnt normal,he was breathing faster,i smilled even wider, he was affraid i could tell,my game was working,he would pay for treating me like this,he would pay.

"youre affraid...i like that..vegeta.."

vegeta looked shocked but then he grew seriously mad and send me flying to the kitchen wall,i hit it hard and fell to the ground,but i didnt care if i died, i wanted him to die,dieing by the hands off my friend, who over came super saiyan 1,and 2.

i stood up slowly walking to him,he took serveral steps backwards, it was freaking him out now,blood was covering half off my face,me grinning the whole way,as i approaced him.

"i will see you dieing by his hands,by his overcoming power,youl die i want you to feel the death coming for you,getting you from heaven,killing you slowly,i want you dead"

as i said that vegeta grew seriously mad again but at the same time i saw his eyes empty not with normal behavior, his eyes were filled with fear, from me.

"woman stop this at once!!!"

he yelled at me,but i couldend stop i was enjoying this so much.

"no...i wont..."

vegeta was pissed off now.

he approaced me again and grabt me by my arms,very hard,i had pain,but i wasnt showing it, i wouldend,not ever before him!

"woman your getting me over the top now!"

Finally! ive waited to long.

"finally...i was waiting for you to say that.."

He looked shocked again,this time even more then before.

i hit him full in the face,he was so shocked by it that he went trough the kitchen window outside.

i walked to the door and walkt outside were he lay watching the sky,why is he doing that?

"Ginger..why.. what have i done wrong?"

He said my name with a mere wishper, i grew angry he never used my name dammit that bastard hes taking me back!

i put my feet on his face,he turned to the side where i stood so my feet would hit his side of his face,my heel was digging into his skin,making blood.

he looked at me with those empty eyes, i hated it when he did that!

"Do not look at me like that you monster you treated me like shit over the years now ill get you back you hear me!?!"

i growled at him,he smilled weakly at me,with those sad empty eyes he looked at me,i looked shocked at him as he lifted my feet carefully and stood up, now i began walking backwards, taking serveral steps back,he smilled at me stil,and approaced me slowly, i was affraid now,he was turning the tide.

"Dont come near me!! dont you dare!!"

i was seriously affraid now,he was stil coming he didnt responed but just looked at me with those eyes.

then he was infront off me my eyes showed pure fear, i was affraid he would kill me right now!.

"dont you dare...to come near me..."

i stutterd,he stil smilled and hugged me, i was in more shock now,then he began to talk.

"i was wrong to do that to you Ginger..."

i gapped, and gapped again,i couldend believe this,from him? i couldend believe this...

"dont you do that. ive been alone for 5 fucking years, dont you dare make a difference!"

He smirked then,but it turnt into a smile again,i grew more angryer,i was about to yell at him when he kissed me fully on the lips,

then he parted the kiss, and hugged me again.

"your not alone,...Not alone,never alone.,.Never"

he wishperd i stared forwards my eyes with pure shock,he said..i couldend believe my ears, he didnt wanted me to be alone, i wasnt alone he was with me all the time, ive been so stupid...why...

i let my tears fall he felled it falling on his shoulder he kissed the tears away and asked me something that will shock me for the rest off my live.

_Be My Mate For life_

_Not alone_

_never alone_

_ill always be with you_

_your never alone_

_not alone.._

_never in my live_

_**The End**_

Ahhh im done anyway i find this a very good story, even its one shot hihi!!

Vegeta: You serious woman? no shit i find it the most stupi-!BANG!-Shut up Vegge-brain:Ginger finished.

Vegeta: (Growls) Damn woman.

Author: Right... lol see You hihi


End file.
